supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Museum of Paleontology
New Museum of Paleontology, Botanical Garden, Surf Station & Wildlife Reserve Quests are Live! You have 10 Days to complete the quests and get the special building rewards. *Travel to The Sands to begin the Kangaroo & Ostrich Quests *Travel to The Valley to begin the Panda & Orangutan Quests Wildlife Reserve= |-| Museum of Paleontology= Paleo1.jpg Paleo2.jpg Paleo3.jpg Paleo4.jpg Paleo5.jpg Museum of Paleontology *Use (25) Ink (Drops 3x each - School) *Use (75) Pens (Stationery Store) *Use (15) Radar (Any - Electronics Plant) *Use (8) *Use (50) Engines (Petrol Station) *Use (12) Winch (Ask) *Use (20) Chisel (2h - Tiles - Construction Factory) *Use (40) Feather Duster (Shoe Shop) *Use (15) Hammer (Ask) *Use (15) Processers (Shopping Center) *Use (15) Sensors (Water Tower) *Use (15) Microscopes (Ask) *Use (16) Sets of Shells (Sushi Bar) *Use (25) Amber (Cosmetics Boutique) *Use (5) Dinosaur Tooth (Museum) *Use (7) *Use (18) *Use (15) Graphics Tablet (Ask) *Use (60) Brochures (1h - Denim - Textile Factory) *Use (20) Microphone (Pub) *Use (12) Silk Ribbons (Ask) ---- Upon completion of quests, do not forget to click "Receive" in the action box on the right side of the screen |-| Botanical Gardens= Botanic1.jpg Botanic2.jpg Botan3.jpg Botan4.jpg Botanical Gardens: Botanical Garden I: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Use (30) Windows (1h - Construction Factory) *Use (18) Reinforcements (Cargo Port) *Use (15) Glass (Ask) '''Botanical Garden II: Quest Timer: 60h ''' *Use (20) Water (Water Tower) *Use (12) *Use (75) Barrows of Soil (2h - Squash - Farm) '''Botanical Garden III: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Use (60) Packs of Seeds (Flower Kiosk) *Use (80) Seedlings (Summer House - random drop) *Use (8) Bananas (8h - Fruit Farm) '''Botanical Garden IV: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Use (45) Fertilizer (3h - Beetroot - Farm) *Use (5) Strong Rope (Kindergarten) *Use (30) Shovels (Neighbor Drop) |-| Surf Station= SurfStation1.jpg SurfStation2.jpg SurfStation3.jpg SurfStation4.jpg Surf Station: '''Surf Station I: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Use (35) Planks (5m - Cargo Port) *Use (55) Rope (Any - Textile Factory) *Use (25) Nails (Neighbor Drop) '''Surf Station II: Quest Timer: 60h ''' *Use (30) Sets of Shells (Sushi Bar) *Use (36) Paper Lanterns (Drops 3x each - School) *Use (8) Reeds (Ask) '''Surf Station III: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Use (18) Sun Cream (Cosmetics Boutique) *Use (35) Binoculars (Hostels) *Use (10) Whistles (Ask) '''Surf Station IV: 'Quest Timer: 36h ' *Use (60) Hawaiian Lei (Flower Kiosk) *Use (15) Strawberry Cocktail (Pub) *Use (20) |-| Kangaroo Run= Kanga1.jpg Kanga2.jpg Kangaroo Run: 'Part 1: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Place Kangaroo Run *Use (60) Green Paint (Flower kiosk) *Use (12) Brush (Ask) 'Part 2: Quest Timer: 60h ' *Use (20) *Grow (45) Potatoes (8h - Farm) *Use (10) Harmonica (Ask) 'Part 3: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Use (80) Bandages (German House) *Use (15) First Aid Kits (Drugstore) *Use (12) Stethescopes (Ask) 'Part 4: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Grow (28) Apples (4h - Fruit Farm) *Use (85) Carrots (Summer House ) *Use (40) Newspapers (Subway Station) |-| Ostrich Enclosure= Ostrich Enclosure: 'Part 1: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Place Ostrich Enclosure *Use (75) Straw Hats (Family House) *Use (10) Sunglasses (Ask) 'Part 2: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Use (16) Water (Water Tower) *Grow (25) Wheat (12h - Farm) *Use (12) Blueberries (Ask) 'Part 3: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Use (20) *Use (65) Cupcakes (Bakery) *Use (24) Pizzas (Pizza House) 'Part 4: Quest Timer: 72h ' *Use (10) Webcams (24h - Electronics Plant) *Use (30) Slides (Cinema) *Use (15) Surveillance Cameras (Ask) |-| Orangutan Aviary= Orangutan Aviary: 'Part 1: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Place the Orangutan Aviary *Collect from Eastern House (25) times *Accumulate 2,000 'Part 2: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Use (50) Pens (Stationery Shop) *Use (5) Books (School) *Use (25) Ink (Drops 3x each - School) 'Part 3: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Use (50) Rope (Any - Textile Factory) *Use (25) Plank (5m - Cargo Port) *Use (45) Saws (Colonial House) 'Part 4: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Grow (8) Bananas (8h - Fruit Farm) *Use (12) Jars of Honey (3h - Cakes- Candy Factory) *Use (15) Balls (Ask) 'Part 5: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Use (3) T-shirts (Fashion Boutique) *Use (15) Magnets (Japanese Apartments) *Use (25) Excursion Tickets (Neighbor Drop) |-| Panda House= Panda1.jpg Panda House: 'Part 1: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Place the Panda House *Use (18) Lucky Coins (Guardian of the Valley) *Use (24) Binocluars (Hostels) 'Part 2: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Produce (30) Milk (1h - Dairy Farm) *Produce (80) Wool (10m - Textile Factory) 'Part 3: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Use (85) Concrete Compound (10m - Construction Factory *Use (15) Wooden Beams (40m - Cargo Port) *Use (10) Bamboo (Ask) 'Part 4: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Use (20) Fire Extinguishers (Water Tower) *Use (75) Protective Suits (Any - Textile Factory) *Put out (10) Fires 'Part 5: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Use (20) Petrol Can (Petrol Station) *Use (7) Seals (Admin Bldg) *Use (12) Suitcases (Ask)